Byakuya and Renji, the 6th Division Returns
|image = |kanji = 白哉と恋次、六番隊再び |romaji = Byakuya to Renji, roku ban tai futatabi |episodenumber = 254 |chapters = None |arc = Zanpakutō Unknown Tales arc |previousepisode= Muramasa's True Identity Revealed |nextepisode = Final Chapter·Zanpakutō Unknown Tales |japair = January 19, 2010 |engair = May 20, 2012 |opening = Anima Rossa |ending = Sakurabito }} is the two hundred and fifty-fourth episode of the Bleach anime. The Shinigami and their Zanpakutō Spirits try to deal with the Gillians. Summary As several Shinigami and their Zanpakutō Spirits float behind Sode no Shirayuki, 6th Division Lieutenant Renji Abarai appears and apologizes for taking so long to arrive. As Rukia Kuchiki says Renji's name, Yasutora Sado notes they brought some backup. agrees to explain.]] As Orihime Inoue wonders if they are the manifested Zanpakutō Spirits whom they have been hearing about, Uryū Ishida wonders what is going on and points out how they were told the Zanpakutō Spirits were rebelling against their masters. When Rukia tells her to explain, Sode no Shirayuki agrees to do so. and Tobiume rush forward.]] Stating 12th Division Captain Mayuri Kurotsuchi is responsible for the change in their behavior, Sode no Shirayuki reveals Mayuri reversed the mind control which ruled the Zanpakutō Spirits. As Haineko says this explains everything, Tobiume bows and states they apologize for the trouble which they may have caused before saying they are here to help. When a Gillian roars and steps forward, Tobiume proclaims they will make it up to the Shinigami and holds up her sword as she says her release command. As Haineko says her release command, she and Tobiume rush forward. releases his sword as Fuji Kujaku.]] As Saru and Hebi say their release command and rush forward, Hōzukimaru spins Hōzukimaru and says his release command as Ruri'iro Kujaku releases his sword as Fuji Kujaku and raises it. As the Zanpakutō Spirits rush toward the Gillians, Tobiume throws a fireball, which smashes through a Gillian's head. As Haineko sends her ash toward another Gillian, Hyōrinmaru, Suzumebachi, Tenken, and Gegetsuburi move forward. When Hōzukimaru crashes through a Gillian, 11th Division 3rd Seat Ikkaku Madarame curses and proclaims Hōzukimaru should let him mount an attack before charging in. s begin to advance.]] Asking Ikkaku what he is blabbering about, Hōzukimaru asks him if he believes he could do any better and tells Ikkaku to show him. When 11th Division 5th Seat Yumichika Ayasegawa asks him if he has no shame and does not realize how ugly it is to go rushing in and take all of the credit, Ruri'iro Kujaku looks at him and says it is far more ugly for Yumichika to be petty and jealous about getting beaten to the punch by someone else. When the Gillians roar and begin to advance, Uryū notes they are coming. As Rukia confirms this, Sode no Shirayuki raises her sword and uses Some no mai, Tsukishiro. .]] Slashing at the air several times, Sode no Shirayuki floats into the air as the Gillian behind her is encased in a column of ice, which shatters. When another Gillian charges a '''Cero, Sado and Orihime express surprise as 2nd Division Captain Suì-Fēng leaps forward and slices through the Gillian's head. Contorting, the Gillian fires its Cero upward before dissipating. Appearing near Sado and Orihime, Suì-Fēng states this was not going to work and says they cannot let a job like this be done by the hot-blooded Zanpakutō Spirits as Sado thanks her for helping them. Stating it is not her intention to help them, Suì-Fēng says she must do her job regardless of whether or not Sado and Orihime are here before rushing toward the dome. Activating Shunkō, Suì-Fēng expresses surprise when a stream of Heilig Pfeil blocks her path. As Rukia asks Uryū what he is doing, Suì-Fēng states Uryū will pay for this. As Uryū says Suì-Fēng's reckless attack could have caused major damage to Karakura Town, Orihime states Ichigo Kurosaki is still trapped inside of the dome and says Ichigo could get hurt by an attack on the dome. Stating she does not care, Suì-Fēng says she only needs to get rid of the dome and states she will not let them interfere. As Rukia begs Suì-Fēng to not do it, 10th Division Captain Tōshirō Hitsugaya says this is enough. As those present express surprise, Hitsugaya tells Suì-Fēng they cannot focus on fighting each other right now and states they must defeat these Hollows instead. Expressing disdain, Suì-Fēng tells Hitsugaya to have it his way and moves away with Shunpo. When Rukia asks him what they will do now, Hitsugaya says there is not much time. Stating they should begin searching for Ichigo's Reiatsu, Hitsugaya says they need an update on him before moving away with Shunpo. As Rukia thanks Hitsugaya and states she will do this, she and the others look at the dome. Yelling, Hitsugaya leaps toward a Gillian and cuts through its neck. As the Gillian dissipates, Suì-Fēng rushes toward another Gillian with her Shunkō active once more and bursts through its midsection. As more Gillians advance, Hitsugaya notes their numbers are continuing to grow and tells himself this fight will be difficult even with the ability to utilize their Zanpakutō. Noting Mayuri is working as fast as he can to free the remaining Zanpakutō Spirits from Muramasa's mind control, Suì-Fēng tells herself they cannot wait any longer. When Hitsugaya tells her they will have to take care of all of the Hollows which are here and asks her if she is ready, Suì-Fēng tells him they will do it as she and Hitsugaya leap forward. Meanwhile, 6th Division Captain Byakuya Kuchiki leaps toward a Gillian and slashes it across the neck. As the Gillian falls over, Senbonzakura appears next to Byakuya, who opens his eyes as more Gillians advance. stabs a Gillian.]] As he and Byakuya stand back-to-back, Senbonzakura says he will be right behind Byakuya, who states he can handle this. Elsewhere, as another pillar of ice shatters behind Sode no Shirayuki, Hōzukimaru stabs a Gillian as red Reiatsu emanates from the end of Hōzukimaru. As green Reiatsu billows out of a cut in another Gillian, Ruri'iro Kujaku laughs as Zabimaru extends toward a Gillian and slashes it across the neck. As Saru retracts Zabimaru, Hebi tells her he does not trust Muramasa. Agreeing, Saru says he had the Zanpakutō Spirits completely fooled. When Hōzukimaru spits, Ikkaku tells him to let it go. Agreeing to do so, Ruri'iro Kujaku states he understands how Hōzukimaru is feeling. As Haineko says he kept claiming he would never accept Shinigami, Tobiume states this does not seem right regardless of what the reason may be. When 5th Division Lieutenant Momo Hinamori says this is not the time to talk about this, Tobiume begins to protest. Telling Tobiume to sort out her feelings later when she has the time, Momo states they must fulfill their duties as Shinigami and Zanpakutō Spirits right now. states they will all give this their best.]] Confirming this, Tobiume says she agrees and states they will all give this their best. When Haineko says she has not been herself lately, Tobiume asks her if she thinks so, prompting Haineko to state it is not a change for the better. As Momo says this is enough, 10th Division Lieutenant Rangiku Matsumoto states Haineko cannot help it and says the Zanpakutō Spirits are not the only ones who are feeling this way right now. As Yumichika states they do not feel bound by this mission despite being part of the same Gotei 13, Ikkaku says the feelings of the other Shinigami and Zanpakutō Spirits are not his concern. .]] As Ikkaku tells the other Shinigami and Zanpakutō Spirits to shut up and fight, the Gillians advance toward Byakuya and Senbonzakura. Yelling, Renji slams '''Zabimaru into one of the Gillians. Slashing another Gillian across the neck, Renji retracts Zabimaru as Saru and Hebi appear next to him. Asking Byakuya if he is alright, Renji states the injuries which Byakuya had were minor and says Byakuya cannot be telling him he is finished. Revealing Karakura Town has been placed in an area freeze, Renji states they are now able to use their full power. Asking Renji what he means by full power, Saru says they will not clean up after him if Renji gets carried away and makes a mess of the situation. When Hebi states Renji probably does not want someone with a big bottom cleaning up after him, Saru asks him why he always has to act like Renji and punches the top of Hebi's head. Saying he acts like Renji because Renji is dumb and cannot help him, Hebi kicks Saru in the bottom as Renji curses and tells them to cut this out. As Renji tells Byakuya there is something which he should know, Hitsugaya bifurcates a Gillian. As Suì-Fēng kicks a Gillian in the face, Renji states there are a lot of people who still will not be able to accept Byakuya's actions as Yumichika and Ruri'iro Kujaku run against each other. As Ikkaku and Hōzukimaru each impale a Gillian's head with Hōzukimaru, 2nd Division Lieutenant Marechiyo Ōmaeda and Gegetsuburi smash their Gegetsuburi into another Gillian. As Sode no Shirayuki encases a Gillian in ice, Renji begins to say Byakuya is still his captain. Interrupting Renji, Byakuya tells him they should go as he and Senbonzakura move away. to smash the Gillians.]] As Saru states this is what Renji gets for trying to play it cool, Hebi says Renji sucks. Telling them to shut up, Renji states they should go. Appearing next to a Gillian, Byakuya slashes it across the face before moving back. Elsewhere, 3rd Division Lieutenant Izuru Kira tells Ōmaeda they should go as Ōmaeda proclaims he is itching to show the Gillians why they should never mess with the lieutenant of the 2nd Division. When Ōmaeda tells him to smash the Gillians, Gegetsuburi declines and kicks Ōmaeda in the back, sending him flying toward the ground below. Rising up to Gegetsuburi, Ōmaeda curses and asks him why he just kicked him. When Ōmaeda theorizes Gegetsuburi has not been released from Muramasa's mind control, Gegetsuburi denies this, prompting Ōmaeda to ask him why he would kick his beloved master in the back like this. When Gegetsuburi tells him to call him mister, Ōmaeda expresses shock as Gegetsuburi tells him to say "Smash 'em, Mr. Gegetsuburi!" As Ōmaeda says no Shinigami has ever referred to their Zanpakutō Spirit as mister and states it is unheard of, Izuru attempts to get their attention. .]] Saying he believes in Ōmaeda, Gegetsuburi tells him to make history and states it will make him wish to serve Ōmaeda as Izuru says they are hopeless. When several Gillians surround them, Ōmaeda states they would not be in this mess if Gegetsuburi had listened to him as Gegetsuburi says they are in this mess because Ōmaeda refused to call him mister. Raising his sword, Izuru begins to release his Zanpakutō, '''Wabisuke, before expressing shock as a wave of energy destroys the Gillians around them. As Izuru expresses surprise, 7th Division Captain Sajin Komamura stands in front of Kokujō Tengen Myō'ō. When Ōmaeda states the attack somewhat grazed him, Komamura notes he may have rested for too long. Saying he feels tired and a little bit fatigued, Komamura tells Ōmaeda and Gegetsuburi he believes they should stop wasting their time and states he will take care of this himself. When Komamura asks them if they can do him the favor of staying out of his way, Ōmaeda confirms this and apologizes as Gegetsuburi notes he may have peed a little. Meanwhile, at the dome, Rukia says it is no use and states she cannot sense Ichigo's Reiatsu as Orihime says this is not good. .]] Stating there is no sense in simply waiting, Uryū proclaims they need to take actions and assumes a battle stance. As Sado tells him to wait, Uryū uses Licht Regen, only for the dome to absorb the Heilig Pfeil. As Uryū wonders what just happened, Rukia notes Muramasa's Reiryoku is out of control and says it will not be easy to defeat him even with the power of a captain's Bankai. As Uryū states they must at least try to help, those present express shock when a Garganta opens in the cracked sky. As a black ooze drips out of it and lands on the ground, several more Gillians rise. As Rangiku says more and more Gillians are coming out, Hōzukimaru states it never ends as Ruri'iro Kujaku asks Yumichika if they will have to battle all of the new Gillians as well. As Yumichika says they will likely have to, Ikkaku notes they have much more work to do. As Izuru asks Komamura what they will do, Saru notes there will not be enough time for arguing. As Hebi states they do not have a choice, Renji chuckles and notes Saru and Hebi only get along in serious situations like this one. Saying this is not good, Suì-Fēng states they will not get anywhere like this as Hitsugaya narrows his eyes. When intense Reiatsu radiates from the dome, Rukia notes the dome's Reiatsu has increased even more as the tear in the sky continues to grow. As dozens of glowing red eyes appear within the tear, Rukia notes the tear's expansion is allowing more Menos to gain access to this world. As Rukia says they will be facing an infinite number of Menos if this keeps up, Ikkaku curses and notes they just keep on coming. When Hōzukimaru states he is going in, Ikkaku asks him where he is going. Saying he is going into the opening, Hōzukimaru states it will help if he seals it. Asking Hōzukimaru if he is an idiot, Ikkaku asks him how he is going to seal something so big. As the tear continues to expand, the faces of dozens of Gillians appear in the darkness as more black ooze drips out of the tear. As Sado says they are coming, Rukia notes they are pouring in as Tobiume states they must stop this. As Haineko asks Tobiume what they could do, Ōmaeda tells Gegetsuburi to do something, prompting Gegetsuburi to tell Ōmaeda he should do something. As Ikkaku and Yumichika assume battle stances, Hitsugaya and Suì-Fēng express surprise. .]] As two streams of blade petals surge against either side of the tear, Hitsugaya and Suì-Fēng see Byakuya and Senbonzakura directing the blade petals while glowing with white Reiatsu. As Rukia wonders what Byakuya is doing, Hōzukimaru asks Ruri'iro Kujaku if he sees this as Ruri'iro Kujaku expresses shock at Byakuya and Senbonzakura's Reiatsu. As Izuru notes Byakuya is doing this while in a weakened state, Ōmaeda wonders where this power is coming from. As Suì-Fēng notes Byakuya is using his Reiryoku to force the Gillians back, Hitsugaya says this is reckless. When Renji asks him if Byakuya will be able to pull it off, Hitsugaya states it may be possible with an immense amount of Reiryoku and wonders what the cost would be. As the Gillians roar, Ikkaku and Hōzukimaru yell as they glow with red Reiatsu. As Yumichika and Ruri'iro Kujaku glow with green Reiatsu, Rangiku and Haineko glow with white Reiatsu as Momo and Tobiume glow with red Reiatsu. As Ōmaeda and Gegetsuburi glow with pink Reiatsu, Hitsugaya and Hyōrinmaru glow with white Reiatsu. As Suì-Fēng and Suzumebachi glow with yellow Reiatsu, Komamura, Kokujō Tengen Myō'ō, Renji, Saru, and Hebi glow with red Reiatsu. As columns of pink, yellow, green, blue, and red Reiatsu extend into the sky, the Gillians roar in pain as Hitsugaya sends an ice dragon past several Gillians, which are frozen solid. As Suì-Fēng and Suzumebachi stab two Gillians, a Hōmonka appears on each one as they dissipate. As Renji's Hihiō Zabimaru crashes through and bites several Gillians, Kokujō Tengen Myō'ō bifurcates several Gillians, which dissipate. As Rukia tells the other Shinigami to be careful, Uryū says this is amazing as the Reiatsu around Ikkaku, Hōzukimaru, Yumichika, and Ruri'iro Kujaku intensifies. As the Gillians writhe in pain, the Reiatsu around Rangiku, Haineko, Momo, and Tobiume intensifies as a Gillian retreats into the tear. As the Reiatsu around Ōmaeda, Gegetsuburi, Izuru, and Wabisuke intensifies as another Gillian retreats into the tear. As the Reiatsu around Renji, Saru, Hebi, Suì-Fēng, and Suzumebachi intensifies, several more Gillians retreat into the tear. As the Reiatsu around Komamura, Kokujō Tengen Myō'ō, Hitsugaya, Hyōrinmaru, Senbonzakura, and Byakuya intensifies, blue electricity crackles around the tear, which begins to close as Hitsugaya tells the others to do it now. As those present yell, their Reiatsu intensifies as the tear closes completely. When Suì-Fēng expresses disbelief at them actually having done it, Hitsugaya confirms they did it. Appearing next to Byakuya, Senbonzakura asks him if he is alright. When Byakuya asks him who he thinks Byakuya is, Senbonzakura chuckles as Renji states Byakuya is very reckless. As Hōzukimaru says Byakuya is not very great, Ruri'iro Kujaku states he would not have succeeded without their power. When Haineko says she is feeling beat, Tobiume states Haineko's age may finally be catching up with her. As Haineko expresses irritation, Momo and Rangiku smile at each other. When Hitsugaya says they must take care of the rest, those present confirm this and move away. As the dome continues to grow, Uryū notes it is still expanding as Sado states nothing has changed. When Orihime asks her if they can save Ichigo, Rukia says she does not know and states they are leaving it up to Ichigo to save himself because they cannot risk going near the dome. As Orihime says this is awful, Sado and Uryū say Ichigo's name as Orihime tells Ichigo to be okay. Shinigami Illustrated Picture Book laughs at Hisagi's gullibility.]] As 9th Division Lieutenant Shūhei Hisagi sleeps, Kazeshini tells him to wake up and reveals everyone else has already gone off to fight. As Hisagi sits up and recognizes him, Kazeshini states he finally snapped out of it and apologizes for beating Hisagi down so hard. As Kazeshini says he will be a good Zanpakutō Spirit now and states Hisagi can use him as much as he likes, tears stream down Hisagi's face as he apologizes for saying he hated Kazeshini. Hugging Hisagi, Kazeshini asks him if he really believed Kazeshini's words and sticks his kusarigama in Hisagi's back. Saying he is awesome, Kazeshini states Hisagi is very gullible and laughs. Fights *Return of the Zanpakutō Spirits (concluded) Characters in Order of Appearance Powers and Techniques Used Techniques used: * (flashback) * * * Shinigami techniques used: * Fullbring used: * (flashback) Zanpakutō released: Shikai: * (flashback) * * * * * * * * Bankai: * (flashback) * * * Other powers: * (flashback) Navigation Category:Episodes Category:Anime Only Episodes